Not a Hunter
by SSA James
Summary: Annabeth REALLY doesn't want to be a hunter. Percabeth. ONESHOT! my first one, so beware.
1. Chapter 1

_**James Note**_**  
This takes place the spring break between The Titan's Curse and The Battle of the Labyrinth. This is my first One Shot, so... yeah.**

0*0*0

I was dreaming about... things. Not very nice things. Like things that would be extremely embarrassing to explain to your mom. Yeah, those kinds of things.

I was almost happy when someone knocked on the door. Happy, but extremely tired. I trudged to the door, flinging it open.

"Annabeth?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Annabeth was only wearing a tank top and shorts. It was hard not to stare.

"Yeah," She said in a rushed voice. The gorgeous blond stepped into the cabin and slammed the door behind her, leaning against it. She finally looked at me. "Uh, Percy what's in your pants?"

I was too tired to be embarrassed, "It's a boner, Annabeth. Every guy gets em. I am a guy, in case you didn't notice. But, I don't think you came all the way to my cabin in the middle of the night to point out parts of my anatomy." Annabeth blushed.

"Oh, whatever, Seaweed Brain."

"Now, what is the _real_ reason you came here?" I asked. She turned a brighter red.

"I need you to have sex with me." She said. That woke me up completely.

"Uh, why?"

"The stupid Hunters want me."

"This is connected to me doing you how?"

"I can't be a _maiden _huntress if I'm not a maiden." She explained.

"So you just need to lose your virginity?" I clarified. She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Why not ask someone else?"

"Who else am I going to get?"

"That's a good question." I don't know why I was stalling this. Having sex with Annabeth was one of those... things.

"Can you just help me this once?" She pleaded.

"Sure, fine, whatever."

"Thank you so much, Percy." It was quiet.

"So, how do we-"

"Yeah, I don't know." She sat on my bunk. I sat next to her. It wasn't until then that I noticed that I was quite a bit taller than her.

"Let's just try this." I put my hands lightly on her face, slightly pulling her towards me. I brushed my lips against her's. Annabeth let out a shocked gasp. "Sorry."

"No, it's just- that was- awesome." I smiled. I pulled her closer this time, wrapping my arms around her waist. I pressed my lips to her's, this time with more force.

Annabeth wove her fingers in my hair. I pulled her into my lap. She turned to straddle my legs. I felt myself grow even harder.

We turned so we could lay back onto my bed. Annabeth was still on top of me. She was making highly arousing noises.

I flipped us over, so I was on top. I kissed her jaw and down her neck. "Percy." Annabeth moaned. I'd heard her say my name before, but in annoyance or worry. It made me want to touch her more, to make her moan my name more.

I slid my hand under her shirt and over her stomach. I pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her only in shorts. I stared at her perfect breasts like an idiot. Annabeth moved to cover herself. I pinned both her hands above her head with one of my own.

"What's with you?" She asked.

I said something intelligent like, "Boobs."

"Yes, Percy, I have breasts. Glad you finally-" I kissed her to shut her up. She started to slide her shorts down, kicking them off some where. I kissed down her neck again, not having to stop at the shirt this time.

I kissed the tops of her breasts, moving downward, I took one of the pink nubs into my mouth, while my hand fondled the other. Annabeth arched her back, pushing herself into me. I groaned deeply.

I hooked my finger on the edge of her underwear and pulled it off. Annabeth pulled my boxers off and threw them somewhere. I kissed her lips. I rubbed the inside of her thighs, making her moan my name again.

I slipped my finger inside her. She gasped in pleasure. I pushed another finger into her. And another. I pumped my hand up and down.

"AHH, Percy!" She yelled. Wow, who knew my name could sound so awesome?

I pulled my hand out and Annabeth laid panting.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" She nodded. I posed myself at her entrance. She grasped my shoulders. I plunged into her and she dug her nails into my back, whimpering slightly.

"You okay?" I asked. She just nodded, again. I moved forward until I met resistance. I broke her in one quick thrust. She made an odd gasping sound.

"J-just keep going." She whispered. I went slowly, which was _extremely _hard for me. After a bit of this, she seemed to relax and I went faster. She moaned and I ducked my head into her neck.

"Percyyyyy." She dragged out. Annabeth wrapped her legs around me, plunging me deeper into her. "Faster." She whimpered. I did as she said.

The room was filled with our moans.

"Oh gods!" I yelled as I came hard in her. Annabeth rolled her head back.

"AHhhHHHHHHhhh!" She screamed. I fell onto her in a sweaty heap. We were both breathing heavily.

My door swung open to reveal Grover.

"Percy?! What's goin-" He saw Annabeth and I on the bed and slowly walked out. "Nevermind!" He said before running out.

**There you go. My first One-shot. If you think I should turn it into a story, contact me. Review**


	2. Note from the Author

Well hi!

I've gotten a lot of reviews asking me to make this into a story.

I have some what decided to comply.

I'm making a Percy/Annabeth fic, but it is in no relation to this one.

It will be up at some point (discriptive, am I not?)

My internet is pretty sketch right now, I just moved to a different freaking COUNTRY, and I recently started highschool, so I don't know exactly when I'll get it up, but hopefully it'll be soon.

All right, love love,

and check my page for any updates on the new Percy Jackson story. 


End file.
